<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you drew stars around my scars (now i'm bleeding) by percasbeths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583830">you drew stars around my scars (now i'm bleeding)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/percasbeths/pseuds/percasbeths'>percasbeths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>songs that remind me of percabeth [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Triangle, Miscommunication, POV Annabeth Chase, childhood best friends, it was a thought, kind of love rosie inspired, percabeth, slowburn, taylor swift inspired this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/percasbeths/pseuds/percasbeths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>annabeth chase was not a homewrecker. she was not the type to get in the way of happy ever after, but maybe– maybe when it had to do with percy jackson she would become just that. </p><p>(titled based on "cardigan" by taylor swift)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare &amp; Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>songs that remind me of percabeth [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you drew stars around my scars (now i'm bleeding)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was originally based on speak now by taylor but i upgraded to a folklore fic because i couldn't help myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> When you are young, they assume you know nothing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I knew you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dancin' in your Levi's </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Drunk under a streetlight, I </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I knew you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hand under my sweatshirt </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby, kiss it better, I </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And when I felt like I was an old cardigan </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Under someone's bed </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You put me on and said I was your favorite </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Annabeth Chase was 12 years old, she met Percy Jackson. They went to the same summer camp, and she disliked him in the beginning: He whined, attempted to take charge, and overall behaved the way all stupid 12 year old boys do. That all ended when he caught her crying, though, and from then on they were inseparable. From that point on, they did everything together. They moved as a team, no longer separate entities but a single unit, even after camp ended and the two of them parted ways: Annabeth going to her private boarding school in the Upper East Side and Percy returning to his Brooklyn apartment with his mom. Despite that, they spent weekends together, and their friendship only grew stronger.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Annabeth Chase was 16 years old when she’d realized she had a crush on Percy Jackson. It was another late winter night at the Jackson apartment, and the air smelled like the cookies his mom, Sally, had finished baking hours ago, and they were studying together. She was laying on his bed on her stomach and he’d taken to the floor, sprawled out inches away from her with a textbook wide open in front of him. She’d complained about how she was cold, and instead of teasing her, Percy sat up and tossed her his favorite hoodie– The one from his swim team that he rarely ever stopped wearing. </p><p> </p><p>And that stupid action did it for her. She’d tugged the stupid article of clothing on and instantly felt like she was engulfed in one of his hugs, and suddenly her heart was pounding irregularly and all she wanted was him around her. She never acted on it, though, because how could she? She would never dare ruin her relationship with Percy– It was too important, too vital for her existence to ever risk it. So, instead, she buried it, and soon enough, the pounding was reduced to a dull, butterfly feeling, low enough that she could hide it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Percy Jackson was 18 years old when he met Rachel Elizabeth Dare. It was an accident, really: He’d been skateboarding through campus and accidentally knocked into one of her paint cans. Once she got over her initial anger towards him, he gave her one of his apologetic grins and that was it for her. Annabeth fully understood the feeling, though– She knew full well how much Percy’s smile could make you forget all your anger. What Annabeth hadn’t expected, though, was for Percy to fall for Rachel. She was already in love with him– Madly, desperately, crazily in love with him, but watched from the sidelines as he dated someone else.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth Chase was 19 years old when she watched her best friend fall in love with someone who wasn’t her. She watched him slowly distance himself from her, cancel their dinner plans or movie nights because Rachel had an art exhibit, or a movie to see, or some sort of rally Percy absolutely had to attend. She went from being his favorite person in the world to blending into the background, becoming just his roommate who would occasionally remind him to clean up or help him with homework. She never said anything, though, because she never could. She couldn’t imagine a world without Percy, and having him this way, in her head, mattered more to her than anything else. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Percy Jackson was 21 years old when he finally moved out of his apartment with Annabeth and into a shared one with Rachel, his girlfriend of almost 4 years. They were in their final semester of senior year and Annabeth hadn’t expected she would graduate college without him beside her. It killed her inside, but when he asked if she would be okay with it, she plastered a smile on her lips and said yes, of course, and watched him pack up his stuff. Two days later, a friend she’d made in sophomore year named Piper McLean, took Percy’s room, and she let Annabeth cry into her shoulder as she finally let herself fall apart over the fact that she'd lost her best friend. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Cause I knew you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Steppin' on the last train </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Marked me like a bloodstain, I </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I knew you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tried to change the ending </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Peter losing Wendy, I </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I knew you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leavin' like a father </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Running like water, I </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And when you are young, they assume you know nothing </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Annabeth Chase was 24 years old when she got a call from Percy that he absolutely needed her advice. It’s not like they hadn’t spoken in a while: They frequently exchanged texts and would attend weekly game nights with their group of friends, but it was rare for Percy to ever sound needy anymore. Annabeth, who had once been his immediate source of advice, his safe haven to spill his guts to, had become his back-up plan– someone to listen to when Rachel wouldn’t. What she hadn’t expected when she agreed to meet up for coffee at a small café near her firm, was for him to tell her he planned to propose to Rachel.</p><p> </p><p>It took everything in her to force an enthusiastic smile, gripping her paper coffee cup even tighter in her hands so he wouldn’t see the way her fingers were shaking. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy for you, Percy.” She’d managed, and he let out a relieved laugh, oblivious to the way Annabeth was forcing a smile, “Thank you, ‘Beth. I, um, I was wondering if you’d be my best man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” She wanted to mask the shock in her voice, but she’d clearly failed. He laughed, “Who else would it be? You’re my best friend, you’ve known me my whole life– I want you by my side for this.”</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth could feel something in her shattering, but she nodded despite the heavy pain in her chest, “I’d love to, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>When they parted, she practically ran home, collapsing onto her couch in tears. She remained that way until Piper found her, pulling her into a hug and letting Annabeth cry into her shoulder. She didn’t even know what she was crying about: For the fact that she missed him more than anything in the world, for the fact that she’s losing him for good, for the fact that maybe if she’d said something to him all those years ago when he gave her a hoodie maybe they wouldn’t be where they were. Most of all, she cried because she’d never realized how much she needed Percy till today, and now she had to learn to fully let him go, like he was a drug and the doctor had prescribed her a final dose.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Annabeth had come to the decision that she hated wedding planning. She found that quite ironic, because when she was 14 years old, she used to let Sally Jackson make jokes about her wedding. But now, as she sat with Percy to help him pick various decoration choices for his wedding, she wanted to run away. </p><p> </p><p>As a florist placed another option for centerpieces in front of them, Annabeth let out a sigh, “I don’t know what difference these all make.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Annabeth. You’re an architect– That’s some form of art, right?” He pleaded, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, “It’s more physics, but I guess I draw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then just pick the most aesthetically pleasing one. Rachel just said she wants the theme to be green and white, that’s all.” He shoots a grin at the florist, and she can’t help but huff, “Isn’t she an actual artist? Why isn’t she here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, she had to fly out to Florida for an exhibit, ‘Beth.” He sounded almost exasperated, which for some reason angered Annabeth. It wasn’t her fault his bride-to-be disappeared on him in the middle of wedding planning. She clicked her tongue, holding flower petals between her fingers, “If she cared, she’d be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna help or not?” He met her eyes, his tone suddenly snappy and frustrated. Annabeth wanted to argue, but she knew that if she did it wouldn’t end right for either of them. So, instead, she switched her gaze to the bouquets, and let her fingers settle on one of the vases filled with mint green flowers and tiny white buds. “This one, and have the vases be a silver tone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the best man, aren’t I?” She gave him another smile, not quite meeting her eyes, “I kind of have to help, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but still– I haven’t been easy, and I’ve relied on you for literally almost everything.” He grabbed onto her hand, giving it a small squeeze, “I’m so grateful for you, you know that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, yeah.” She desperately wanted to lighten the mood, “I mean, you probably would have given up on life in sophomore year of college without me.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, his eyes brightening, and Annabeth felt an all-too-familiar clench in her chest at the sight, “I honestly would have. Thank god for Annabeth Chase.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, ignoring the flutter in her chest. In the back of her mind, though, she has thousands of thoughts: How she would never let Percy plan their wedding alone regardless of any work trips, how she would make the color scheme blue and gray to compliment his favorite color and hers, how she would make sure to book an outdoor venue, not a hotel, because he loves nature, and how she wouldn’t ever let him go, even if it was just for a quick trip.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> But I knew you'd linger like a tattoo kiss </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I knew you'd haunt all of my what-ifs </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The smell of smoke would hang around this long </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause I knew everything when I was young </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I knew I'd curse you for the longest time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chasin' shadows in the grocery line </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I knew you'd miss me once the thrill expired </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you'd be standin' in my front porch light </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I knew you'd come back to me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'd come back to me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you'd come back to me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you'd come back </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Annabeth, you have to tell him.” Piper stated, watching Annabeth from the mirror get ready. They were now two weeks away from the wedding and Piper knew everything Annabeth was feeling. Since the night she cried to her about the fact that Percy was proposing to Rachel, she’d made a point to tell Annabeth that Percy should know. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell him what, Pipes?” Annabeth sighed, capping her mascara. “It will change nothing except put a rift in our friendship, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re moving to California two days after his wedding, the friendship will already have a rift!” Piper groaned, “God, Annabeth, you’re literally leaving the state because you can’t stand the idea of him with anyone else, how is that normal?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not mine, Piper!” Annabeth finally snapped, turning to face her friend. There were tears burning the back of her eyes, but she refused to cry. Not now. Not after she’s done so much to stop the breakdown. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s never been mine, okay? I can’t– I <em> can’t </em> do that to him. He doesn’t owe me feelings, and I’m not a homewrecker. I will not be the reason his wedding collapses weeks before it.” She straightened, sniffling and collecting her composure. Piper said nothing and just watched Annabeth readjust the straps of her dress, “Now, I have to go to this stupid dinner party, I’ll see you there, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Piper’s voice was not with Annabeth, but she couldn’t even bother to pry into it. She had 20 minutes to be at the venue where Rachel’s father planned a pre-wedding dinner, and she was already a bundle of nerves. “How do I look?”</p><p> </p><p>Her dress was emerald green and hugged her body completely, with a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder straps that hugged her biceps. She paired it all with gold accessories and let her hair fall in it’s natural, loose curls. </p><p> </p><p>“Like you’re trying to steal the groom.” Piper teased, causing Annabeth to throw a tube of lip gloss at her. “I’m serious!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on! You know you look beautiful, ‘Beth.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well. I just hope there’s an open bar.” Annabeth gave her friend a quick hug, pulling out her phone and ordering an Uber. By the time she arrived at the venue, the anxiety in her chest had only gotten worse. She exhaled a breath as she stepped into the hall, plastering a grin on her lips. Her gaze almost immediately zeroed in on Percy, who stood beside Rachel, her arm hugging his bicep as they spoke to an older man– One of Rachel’s relatives, she assumed. Percy’s guest list was low and Annabeth knew everyone on it. Rachel, on the other hand, was all extravagance and a blow-out wedding, another thought that made her eyes roll.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth approached them, locking eyes with Percy, who looked as though he’d exhaled a breath. He released Rachel, pulling Annabeth into a hug that made everything negative in her chest go away. “Hey, there.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a mumble into his blazer, but he felt it, laughing and pulling away. He met her eyes once again, and they were shining with something unfamiliar to Annabeth. She thought she knew all of his facial expressions, but she was wrong. This one was one that he’d keep for the girl he was in love with– The one right beside him, the one that wasn’t her.</p><p> </p><p>“You look, um, <em> wow</em>.” Percy’s hands still rested loosely around her, and Annabeth felt her cheeks flare up, “Thank you. You look amazing as well, so do you, Rachel. This is lovely.” </p><p> </p><p>She shifted her gaze to the red-head beside Percy, who merely gave her a small smile of acknowledgement before turning away. Annabeth had very early on come to the conclusion that Rachel Elizabeth Dare was not a fan of her. She never knew why, considering she did all the things any best friend would do: Help Percy plan dates, hype him up to her, leave the apartment on nights Percy wanted alone with her. Yet, for some reason, they never clicked. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we go on a walk?” Percy asked her, causing Annabeth to snap out of her thoughts. She furrowed her brows, “Now? I just got here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the dinner starts in, like, ten minutes and I need to talk to you about something.” He spoke with urgency, a hint of nervousness in his voice, and Annabeth nodded. “Okay, yeah, there’s the garden in the back– We can go there.”</p><p> </p><p>He exhaled what looked like a relieved breath, and Annabeth pulled herself away from him and stepped away, waiting. She watched him kiss Rachel’s cheek, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Percy, guests are still arriving, I can’t greet them alone.” She reminded him, and he nodded, “I know, I just– I need a moment, okay? Ten minutes, tops, with Annabeth.” </p><p> </p><p>A look passed over Rachel’s face, and her gaze switched to Annabeth. Her eyes narrowed for a second, then she mumbled something incoherent to Annabeth. She saw Percy sigh, “You know it’s not like that. I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Rachel could protest, Percy grabbed Annabeth and pulled her away from the dinner party, through a backdoor to a garden lit up weakly by scattered fairy lights. She turned to him, “What’s wrong, Percy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I doing the right thing?” He blurted, causing Annabeth’s eyes to widen. He didn’t wait for her response, “Marrying Rach, I mean. I don’t– I need to know if this is the right thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Percy.” Annabeth breathed out. This was her chance, but she knew she had chances before tonight and couldn’t do that to him. “Of course you are. You love her, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I– I think I do, yeah, but lately… Lately it doesn’t feel like that.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just nerves, I promise.” She stepped forward, resting her hands on his shoulders. She was grateful she’d decided to wear her taller heels, because she was able to meet his eyes easily, “You and Rachel belong together, you two love each other so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“My mom used to say that about us.” Percy admitted, a blush burning his ears. Annabeth froze, the smile on her lips faltering for a moment, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a crush on you for years, ‘Beth. My mom thought we would end up together, then I met Rachel.”</p><p> </p><p>“When did you like me?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>She let Percy go, taking a step back, “<em>When </em> did you like me, Percy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Junior year of high school up until I met Rachel.” He said, softly, and paused, “Actually, I think I used Rachel to get over you– In the beginning, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” She took another step back, “Percy, I have to go. I’m sorry, okay? I’m so happy for you, I just– I’ll see you.” The words tumbled out of her in a quick rush, not giving him time to catch up. </p><p> </p><p>She turned, practically running out of the garden and ignoring the way Percy called for her. She didn’t stop running till the hotel was far behind her, till Percy was far behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She now understood why Rachel disliked her: She was Percy’s rebound. His rebound to get over her, and yet Rachel still won. It wasn’t like he was some prize to be won, but regardless, Rachel took it all, and Annabeth felt like she was going to throw up. </p><p> </p><p>That night, she pulled open her laptop and accepted the California job offer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Three nights before Percy’s wedding, Annabeth’s apartment became a mess of boxes and trash bags for donations. Piper had moved out weeks ago and into an apartment with Jason, leaving Annabeth to break the lease and pack in peace. The only people who knew she was moving were Jason and Piper, and she made them promise not to tell anyone. If anyone else found out, word would get to Percy, and she wasn’t ready for that. </p><p> </p><p>His wedding was in three days and she hadn’t spoken to him since that night weeks ago, when she ran off because he stupidly admitted he had a crush on her for so long. She knew her leaving was a dead giveaway that she liked him back, but she didn’t have it in her to care. She would see him on his wedding day, stand by him as he married Rachel, and then leave for California. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, Annabeth Chase was running away, but she would rather run then face Percy right now. Which is why, when she heard a knock on her door at 8 at night, when she was in the middle of sorting through her shoe closet, the last person she’d expected was Percy.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the door, and froze. “Percy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, ‘Beth.” He paused, a rawness in his voice Annabeth hadn’t heard in a long time. “Can I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Percy, I–” He was already taking a step into the apartment, his eyes glossing over the boxes piled in the corner of her living room. He turned, facing her as she let the door shut, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to tell you at the wedding.” She began, which only seemed to frustrate him, “Tell me what?”</p><p> </p><p>“A while ago, I got a job offer for this huge architecture firm in California.” She couldn’t look him in the eyes, too terrified to see what his expression held, “And I didn’t think much of it. But then they kept raising their offer, and they kept reaching out, and I– I took it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re leaving?” His voice made her look up, her eyes meeting his. She nodded once, “Next monday.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened, and he stumbled backwards, as if Annabeth had punched him in the gut, “You– What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to tell you and distract you from the wedding planning and you were always so–” </p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” He cut her off, his voice coming out louder than Annabeth anticipated. She shrunk back, “You were focused on other things, Percy, that I couldn’t take you away from.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I care about <em> anything </em> more than I care about you?” Those words caused Annabeth’s heart to drop, and when she met his eyes, they were shining with tears, “God, ‘Beth, you mean everything to me– I can’t lose you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Percy, you can’t say that.” She took a small step toward him, and she hated the fact that her voice was trembling, “You <em> can’t </em> say that right now, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t I?” He sounded so desperate, it made Annabeth laugh despite the way tears were burning the back of her eyes. She lifted a shaking hand, running her finger across his cheek, jaw, down his throat. She was studying him, memorizing him– This would be the last time in a long time she would get him like this. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re about to marry someone. Someone who should mean the world to you, who you should be afraid to lose. Not me. I’m– I’m not that person for you.” She gave him a ghost of a smile, blinking to stop the tears from slipping from her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“What if she’ll never be that?” His words hung so heavy in the air, and Annabeth’s hand froze against his skin. Underneath her fingertips, his pulse was racing, “I mean, what if I just made a huge mistake and it all just fell apart?”</p><p> </p><p>“Percy, stop. You just have pre-wedding nerves, okay?” She cut off his rambling, “You are in love with Rachel. You have been, since you were 18.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true.” Percy interrupted, and Annabeth let out a sigh, “God, Percy–”</p><p> </p><p>“I was in love with you at 18.” The words caused all her thoughts to go out the window, and she said nothing. “I mean, yeah, I started dating rachel then but I only did it to get over you because you didn’t like me like that and I guess somewhere between turning 19 I fell in love with Rachel but yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a step back, separating herself from him. “You can’t say that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why not, Annabeth? I’m getting married, for fucks sakes, can’t I at least be honest a little bit?” He sounded so exasperated, so tired, but Annabeth just shook her head, “Not now, Percy! Not after– <em> Fuck</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>She tugged a hand through her hair, the messy bun she’d secured it in falling apart underneath her fingertips. She knew she was an incoherent mess right now, but her mind was reeling. “You–”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped. Despite everything he was saying, Annabeth couldn’t do that right now. Instead, she took in a shaky breath, lifting her head to force the tears back once again. She met Percy’s eyes, “You need to go. Go home, Percy, okay? Go– Go to Rachel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Annabeth…” She shook her head. She gave him a watery smile, and she was painfully aware of the tears that had escaped her eyes, “Please, go.”</p><p> </p><p>He complied, turning away and walking out of the apartment door. Once he was gone, Annabeth collapsed into a fit of tears, letting all the frustration and pain she’d bottled for so long fall out. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what she was doing, or even if she was fully aware of her actions, but she grabbed her phone, tapping the contact she hadn’t reached out to in forever. </p><p> </p><p>“Annabeth?” Even though Annabeth did, in fact, call her, she didn’t expect her to pick up. Annabeth sniffled, collecting her thoughts, and on the other end, Sally’s voice rang out once again, “Sweetheart, is everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he love me?” She hated the desperation, the vulnerability in her voice, but this was Sally Jackson, and she knew Percy more than anyone else in the world. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” She avoided the question, and that only made Annabeth more upset, “Please, Sally– I– I <em> need </em> to know, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She heard a deep sigh, then, “Yes. A part of him still does, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Annabeth ran her hand through her hair, tugging messily at the roots, “God, no. I’m so stupid.” </p><p> </p><p>“Annabeth, what happened?” </p><p> </p><p>So she explained, stupidly, how she’d loved Percy for so long, how she stood by as he fell in love with Rachel out of fear of losing him, how she let herself fade into the background despite the fact that she’d missed him, how everything happened these past few weeks and she couldn’t stand it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts, so much.” She cried, using the back of her hand to wipe at tears that fell from her eyes. It was useless, though, because she couldn’t stop crying. It was like a door opened and she flooded, finally letting it all out. “And now he’s getting married and I’m moving across the country because I can’t do this anymore, I <em> can’t </em> watch it anymore. It hurts too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, honey.” Sally breathed out, once Annabeth finished her rant, “I didn’t know– I mean, I did, but I always thought you two would find your way to each other.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, I guess I did, too.” Annabeth sniffled again, then sighed, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called you– It’s late and you’re probably busy, and–”</p><p> </p><p>“Annabeth, you have been like my daughter since you were 12. I will always be here for you, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth wished Sally was there to give her a hug, but she settled for a weak thank you and good night. Once they hung up, Annabeth pulled out a pen and paper from one of her old backpacks, and began writing her best man speech.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Their wedding was a blur Annabeth couldn’t recall. It was lovely and traditional, with cliched, carbon copied vows and Annabeth forced a smile on her lips as they said their ‘I do’s. Her dress was a pale green, matching similar shades the bridal party wore, except she stood on Percy’s side. She didn’t feel like she was herself– It was like she wasn’t experiencing it herself, but rather someone else was for her. </p><p> </p><p>When the time for her speech rolled around, Annabeth was a nervous wreck. She and Percy had exchanged little to no words, keeping it to simple formalities and helping adjust his tie. Now, though, as she stood up to give her speech, she knew she was only talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, everyone.” She began, giving the room a small wave, “I’m, um, I’m Annabeth Chase and I’m the best man– Which is weird and super untraditional, but Percy and I have never been conventional, so I guess this makes sense.”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a small laugh, and from beside her, Annabeth felt Piper give her hand a squeeze. “I have known Percy Jackson for 13 years now, and ridiculously, I have never felt sick of him. They say that when you find someone who sticks, you should treasure them before you lose them. And Percy is the type of person you treasure, you know? Life is– It changes so quickly, it can throw curveballs, it can give missed opportunities.”</p><p> </p><p>She met Percy’s eyes, his expression unreadable, and gave him a weak smile, “I think we both know a little thing about missed opportunities, don’t we, Percy?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t wait for a response, instead barrelling on, “I am so happy for the two of you– I’ve seen your relationship grow from awkward blushes and Percy asking me if he smelled good before seeing you to him asking me to go out for coffee so he could announce he wanted to propose, and I’ve been happy to see it all. All I’ve ever wanted was to see my best friend be happy, and Rachel has given him just that. And, Percy, I hope you know, that for anywhere life takes us, for however far apart we are, I will always, <em> always</em>, unconditionally, love you. You’re part of me, and even though you now have a wife and lots more responsibilities and I know I’m going to be sidelined, you deserve the world, a home, a sense of comfort– I hope you get it.” </p><p> </p><p>She finished her speech, and the rest of the room faded out because all she could do was stare at Percy, her heart pounding. She lowered herself back onto her chair, and allowed Piper to embrace her in a hug. Her eyes stung and she felt like she couldn’t breath, but at least– At least he knew. </p><p> </p><p>When dinner long ended and most people began dancing, Annabeth made her way to the outside of the hotel venue, escaping into an outdoor area where the pool was and sat down on one of the chairs. She hadn’t expected to be followed, until she felt someone sit down next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you mean it?” </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth wanted to laugh, but instead she turned, facing Percy, “What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you– Why did you never speak up?” He sounded so defeated, so frustrated, and Annabeth shrugged, “I just– I thought you didn’t feel the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, Annabeth.” He ran a hand through his hair, ruining the way he had gotten it styled for the reception. Annabeth liked it better when it was messy, though. It was more him than the prim and proper him that was on the altar. </p><p> </p><p>“I just, I wanted you to know.” She met his eyes, giving him a small smile, “You know, before I go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t.” He grabbed one of her hands, not bothering to mask any desperation in his voice, “I can’t– I don’t know how to live without you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how to live without you, either, but I– I need to learn, right? We can’t be this dependent, especially not when you’re married now. I have to, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She stood up, dusting off invisible specks off her dress. Weakly, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Goodbye, Percy.”</p><p> </p><p>She waited till she was on the taxi ride to her apartment to cry, her mascara smudging across her cheeks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It took Annabeth two weeks to settle into her small California apartment. The weather was too hot, nothing she was ever used to from New York, and the apartment was smaller than the one she shared with Piper for so long. If she was being honest, she missed New York. </p><p> </p><p>The night she travelled, Piper had thrown together a small party, but Percy hadn’t shown up. No one was shocked though, considering he and Rachel had a honeymoon planned and Annabeth knew he couldn’t drop that for her. So, instead, she sent him a final goodbye text and let herself let go. </p><p> </p><p>Off days in California were different than the ones in New York. When she had a day off in New York, she had people to fall back on, to spend time with, but now she was alone. She had to work on rebuilding friendships, but for now, she was content with staying in with a book in her hands. What she hadn’t expected, though, was someone to knock on her door. </p><p> </p><p>When she opened it, she felt her breath catch in her throat. “<em>Percy</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, ‘Beth.” He looked exhausted, and there was a duffel bag draped over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing–”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you.” Any coherent thought Annabeth had in her head disappeared when Percy spoke, and when she stood silent, he entered her apartment, allowing the door to close behind him.</p><p> </p><p>She followed him with her eyes, but still said nothing, and he let the bag fall to the ground, “I– I have loved you for so long and I spent too long convincing myself I was in love with someone else when in reality you were the one thought I always had in my mind and I can’t believe I was stupid enough to ever let you go.”</p><p> </p><p>He lets out a small laugh, shaking his head slightly, “Annabeth, I’ve been in love with you since we were 16 and you put on my stupid hoodie because you were cold and studying on my bed, and I refuse to let you go or for another day to pass while you don’t know that I’m fucking crazy about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Rachel?” She wanted to kiss him, to pull him close and never let him go, but she couldn’t help but remind herself that a mere two weeks ago he was married. </p><p> </p><p>He held up his left hand, the wedding band she’d watched Rachel slide on his finger gone, “We got it annulled last week. She knew, ‘Beth. She always knew.” </p><p> </p><p>“Percy.” In two steps she was wrapped around him, her hands pulling him down and pressing her lips to his. He didn’t hesitate against her, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her closer. When they kissed, it was like a part of Annabeth, a part she didn’t even know existed, was completed. Like she’d been missing for days and she was finally home. Percy, his arms and the way he held her and his all-too-familiar ocean scent– <em> That </em> was her home. </p><p> </p><p>When they parted, he pressed his forehead to hers, his breaths coming out in short pants that fanned her face. She couldn’t stop the stupid smile that formed on her lips, her fingers toying with strands of hair on the nape of his neck, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a weak kiss to the corner of her lips, one far more tame than their kiss seconds ago, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>She was right, when she’d said she and Percy never were conventional– This, the way they ended up together, that was something no other couple had, but it was them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> And when I felt like I was an old cardigan </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Under someone's bed </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You put me on and said I was your favorite </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>send me prompts on tumblr!! percasbeths.tumblr.com !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>